


Let's Make A Bet

by Nell_little0110



Series: Neo Titans [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batgirl - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mentor!Steph, Pre-New 52, Teen Titans - Freeform, Titans, featuring a ship i've been sailing on with like three other people lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell_little0110/pseuds/Nell_little0110
Summary: That one time Nell lost a bet that ended up working in her favor. Hello Everyone! This is my first work in my Neo Titans series! If you have any ideas, criticisms, helpful hints, or anything please write them in the comment sections!!!! I'd love to know what you think! *Based off of one of the many jainell head canon from my tumblr: nells-not-so-little-world.tumblr.com!





	

"Why do you keep staring at that monitor Little? You've been replaying the same segment for over an hour now, and some of us have actual work to do." 

Lately, nights have been quiet for the trio of Gothamites. Most crimes that needed to be dealt with or investigations that needed to be solved were handled by the more seasoned members of the family, much to the younger vigilantes displeasure. Leaving Robin, Batgirl and Abuse to wait it out until in the Batcave something that needs their help comes up. After three nights of not really doing much but handling stolen purses and getting cats out of trees, the three had become restless, looking for anything to occupy their time.

"Lay off Damian. You know why she's watching 'Keystones Finest Moments with Linda Park' for the millionth time." Colin and Damian shared a look of amusement, a look which Nell had recognized far too well. "You're right Wilkes! How could I have forgotten?!" Damian made his way towards Nell's chair at the Batcomputer, settings hands on her shoulders, While Colin put his arm around Damian's neck. 

"She's in love with the the flash boy!" They yelled in a sing-song voice, making Nell slap her palm to her forehead and let out a deep sigh. "Listen, you dorks, and listen well cause this is the last time I am going to say this alright?!" The boys had tried to gather themselves, standing in mock attention with the arms folded across their chest. " One, I am not in love! I don't even know the guy and two, his name is not the 'flash boy' his name is Haste!" Nell looked at both boys with her signature death glare, that probably would've working on anyone else, only to be met with stifled laughter. "Nell come on! You always talk about him, you have a picture of him in you're locker! Heck, you even made us all go to Keystone just so you could see him at the Flash Day Parade! You have to feel something fro the guy!" Colin made his way back over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do not like him Colin, I mean- he's cute and everything but-." Nell suddenly found herself blushing at the fact that she had said that he was attractive out loud. "I mean! Wait! No, I didn't mean cute! I meant, he runs fast." After saying this, Nell was met with two bemused stares, which quickly turned into bouts of laughter once again. "So you do like him?!" Damian asked, leaning towards her. "No! I don't even know the guy, like I said!"  
"Do you believe her Wilkes?" Damian asked, looking towards Colin, who was still trying to get himself together. "Eh, I don't know Dami. That didn't sound very convincing to me." Damian turned from Colin to look back at Nell, who now had a defeated look on her face. "Ok, how about this. Let's make a bet." Now Nell had met Damian's eyes and saw the look of mischief behind them. "At exactly 12, the three of us will meet on top of Sori's Bakery. Who ever comes back with the most amount of criminals taken down within the hour wins. And if you win, Little, we'll leave you alone. But if one of us win, you have to go to Keystone and ask the flash boy on a date. Sound Fair?" Damian asked looking at both Nell and Colin. "Sounds fair to me! Lets go!" Colin yells, grabbing his coat and Nell's arm. "Wait! I didn't agree to this!"

**Author's Note:**

> so this is very small chapter.. I wanted to do just a one shot, but as I was writing, I came up with a few more ideas. So i'll try to fit everything into the next chapter, which will be a lot longer than this one! Also, this is just a very small piece in my neo titans universe, so after this story, there will be tons of other one shots and chapter stories to go along with the universe! I hope you all enjoy this small chapter! Let me know what you think!


End file.
